1. Related Application
This application is related to co-pending application ser. no. 839,038 filed Mar. 12, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,774, which is incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth herein.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aquatic apparatus for exercising in a body of water and more particularly for exercising either the arm or the leg of the exerciser in a body of water.
3. Information disclosure statement
Numerous aquatic devices which increase resistive forces for strengthening particular muscles or muscle groups are known. Other aquatic devices are swimming aids which enhance swimming abilities by increasing the area of resistance against the water to increase the speed of the swimmer.
What is needed is a foot engagable and hand engagable aquatic exercise apparatus which may be easily interchangeably secured to either the foot or hand of an exerciser while providing benefits to the exerciser in either the foot position or hand position which are not otherwise attainable.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a single aquatic exercise apparatus which may be easily interchangeably secured to either the hand or the foot of an exerciser.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an aquatic exercise apparatus which when used in pairs enables arm-arm, arm-leg or leg-leg exercise without changing to another apparatus.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an aquatic exercise apparatus which is not dedicated to either limb of the exerciser.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an aquatic exercise apparatus which is easily removably attachable to either the hand or to the foot to enable exercise of either the arm or the leg, respectively.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an aquatic exercise apparatus which when securably attached to the foot of the exerciser aids in decreasing lateral movement of the leg of the exerciser thereby lessening the twisting action of the knee associated with the exercise of the leg in a body of water.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an aquatic exercise apparatus which includes a third fluid resistance means such as a flat plate member with a resilient pad properly positioned on the interior surface of the flat plate member and properly positioned from the handgripping means such that the hand of the exerciser is frictionally engaged between the resilient pad and handgripping means such that the securement of the apparatus to the hand of the exerciser is enhanced.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an aquatic exercise apparatus which provides multidimensional resistance through all planes of movement by the arm of the exerciser.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an aquatic exercise apparatus which provides a third fluid resistance means which also functions in use as a foot support surface when the apparatus is secured to the foot of the exerciser.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an aquatic exercise apparatus which utilizes cup-shaped members which aid in stabilizing the apparatus as it is moved through the body of water in a predetermined direction selected by the exerciser.
It is an advantage of this invention to enable exercise of either the arm or the leg and then exercise the limb not exercised without having to change the exercising apparatus.
It is a further advantage of this invention to enable exercise of either the arm or the leg to a predetermined point of fatigue and then exercise the limb not exercised without having to change the exercising apparatus.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention is a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.